Life Is What You Make It
by Shellz XD
Summary: just random frabbles about life between the couple. crap at summeries. warnings: light smut later on, slight mutual language and slight violence
1. Chapter 1

Klaine, Finchel, Britanna Fanfic:

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee no matter how much i want to because it is amazing! I also do not own any other people who are mentioned in this fic whether they are fictional or not

Plot: Well basically there is no plot. just basic randomness but if there was it would be ... How was it possible that someone could be nice and still have bad things happen?

Warnings: May have scenes of mutual/strong language,may have some violence and may be some light Smut in later chapters

This is my first ever fanfiction so please review. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**PUCKS POV**

So here we were, my hand in Rachel's and Kurt's in Blaine's.

"Hey." Dave. "You're back?" I asked.

Kurt had a smile on his face that must have been bigger than the sun.

"Dave, you forgot something."

Where did I know that voice from? Sebastian and after all we tried to do to keep him away from Blaine. Sebastian and Dave kissed and Kurt's face suddenly turned grave and pale (If that was even possible)

"See you later babe." Sebastian said before he called Blaine out to talk to him.

**BLAINES POV**

"There's something I've got to tell you. It's not going to be easy to say but." Just then, Sebastian got close. Too close for anybody's liking.

I could feel his breath on my face and then his lips were on mine. "What are you doing? I'm with Kurt. I love him, not you!"

He looked around before looking back towards me and saying "Do you want to finish this later? Where there wont be anybody around?"

What was he trying to suggest? Suddenly, my voice raised and i found myself shouting. "So you can make a move? Try to get me into bed?

Because it isn't going to happen!" That's when I lashed out and punched him square in the face. "Blaine! Stop it please?" I turned to see

Kurt beside me.

**QUINNS POV**

She couldn't keep it long. Look what happened between her and Finn.

"It's Finns." I must not have noticed her see me looking. Finn jumped up and shouted " What's mine?" I grabbed Rachel and kissed her.

Just enough to show passion but not to show off. There was applause.

What was going on? Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Dave were clapping towards us. "God, finally! We though you would never get

together."

Kurt got up and started singing when Blaine joined in.

**A/N: I know it wasnt that long but please Review/ Comment/ Fav.**

**Thanks **

**Shell**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or Ryan Murphy as much as I would like to.

Warnings: slight violence, smut in later chapters and some mutual language

**Chapter 2**

**QUINNS POV**

What was Kurt up to?

"Blaine, I didn't need you before we met. But now, here you are and I think that's for a reason. You make me believe and I don't know if I can

explain what that means for someone like me, but I hope you'll let me spend the rest of my life trying. Blaine Devon Anderson, will you marry

me?" to be completely honest, I couldn't believe what was happening. I mean, I was happy for Kurt and Blaine but it wasn't like we lived in the

most accepting place for gay marriage rights. I was happy though that they were happy and had found each other.

**PUCKS POV**

Why couldn't I get over the fact that the baby wasn't mine? She was in my arms not his and I was happy but I just couldn't stop thinking

about it. When I suddenly snapped out of my own thoughts, I heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Rachel had answered the phone to whoever was there. I couldn't understand what had happened and slower started to freak out

a little. All of a sudden, Rachel was talking fast.

"Wait! Calm down and explain what happened." she turned to me with a look of panic and shock in her eyes.

"We will be right there!" As soon as she hung up the phone, she started to cry.

**BLAINES POV**

I knew the answer to Kurt's question. yes, I would marry Kurt. We would have a family. I knew it was soon but i could already see it.

There was one thing though that I couldn't see and another thing and person that I couldn't getbout of my mind.

No matter how much loved Kurt, I just could not see a perfect life with Kurt. No m atter what.

No matter how much I tried, I would not be able to get Sebastian out of my mind. There was a tap on my door and then the door bell went.

I got up to answer the door and the last thing I heard was "Blaine, are you there?"

**A/N: Ohhhh cliffhanger. sorry to all the Klaine Fans. I myself am a Klaine Fan and Seblaine just had to happen some time. so review/ **

**comment/ fav first fanfic soooo...**

**thanks**


End file.
